


PLAYLIST: The sound of the wind

by brightblackbird



Category: Ushio to Tora | Ushio and Tora, 藤田和日郎作品 | FUJITA Kazuhiro - Works
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightblackbird/pseuds/brightblackbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's all, huh? You're never bored...</p>
            </blockquote>





	PLAYLIST: The sound of the wind

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for the ENTIRE manga. Several pairings are hinted at.

[The sound of the wind](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba/the-sound-of-the-wind?utm_medium=trax_embed) from [funnuraba](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba?utm_medium=trax_embed) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=trax_embed).


End file.
